


Humanity's Son (4)

by iamisaac



Series: Lacking Humanity/Like Father, Like Son/Humanity's Son [12]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac





	Humanity's Son (4)

Once having found Remus, Harry was unable to stay away. He hesitated for a week, an indescribable sense of loyalty to Draco mixing with a strange feeling of fear and excitement at the thought of this new Remus, a man he suddenly hardly knew. But in the end, temptation proved too great.

Remus was sleeping when Harry entered; and he hesitated before saying his name, looking at this altogether more vulnerable – in a strange way, despite everything, younger – version of his well-loved friend. Remus’s eyes flicked open, however, as if he were aware of Harry’s presence; though the strain in his face showed that it had been Lucius whom he had anticipated.

“Harry,” he said, his voice low. “Harry, I’m sorry. I should never have said what I did. It was wrong of me.”

Harry was kneeling beside Remus with no recollection of having crossed the room. He bit his lip, hard, then said jerkily

“Did you mean it?”

There was a silence so long that Harry thought that Remus would not reply. But finally he sighed.

“Yes.”

There was another pause, and then Remus repeated

“I’m sorry, Harry.”

Last time he had been here, it had been Harry mumbling out repeated apologies. It was a curious change of role between the two men.

“D- don’t…” he muttered; and then as Remus opened his mouth to speak, “I mean…” He swallowed, looked away and then back at Remus. “…would you show me?”

Remus gave him a sharp glance.

“I don’t need your pity, Harry.”

“It’s not that.” Harry noted, as if detached from his body, that his hands were trembling. “Remus, I…” He stopped.

“Go on.”

Harry let out a long held breath.

“I… need you. Once the words had started, they tumbled out over each other as if he had no way of stopping them. “I mean… I never had – not before – and I was scared; and oh God, Remus, this is all so weird and fucked up, and all I know about sex is from Draco Malfoy, and… he… and he…” Harry dried up. “I need to do it with someone who cares about me,” he said with hopeless desperation.

Remus’s eyes were gentler now, and he put out his hand, resting it on Harry’s back.

“Harry?” he said questioningly.

“Maybe I need your pity,” Harry mumbled, looking down at his (still shaking) hands, aware of the warmth and strength of Remus’s hand on him.

“No,” said Remus gently. “No, I don’t think you need that.”

He sat up, then slowly put his other hand onto Harry’s cheek, turning his face towards him. Then – giving Harry all the time in the world to pull away, change his mind (he had a choice, thought Harry bewilderedly; and that shouldn’t feel strange, but oh God it did) – he pressed his lips to Harry’s: warm, comforting, asking but not demanding; and Harry responded, his arms enfolding Remus as he chose (he chose!) to deepen the kiss. It was tender; it was gentle; and although Harry didn’t feel the immediate all-consuming desire that Draco provoked in him, he wanted it to continue, wanted to slide his body down the length of Remus so that every part of them was touching; wanted to be held, touched, loved. He pressed closed to Remus, and felt the proof of what Remus had told him in the hardness of the man’s erection, in the tiniest of moans that came from his lips.

“Harry…” Remus said again, and then as Harry raised green eyes of mixed innocence and experience to him, said “You must be sure. If you… if you keep doing what you’re doing, I won’t be able to help myself, and…”

Harry put a finger to Remus’s lips.

“I’m sure,” he whispered, nuzzling the other’s shoulder, trying to ignore the hard metal of the collar that was inevitably attached to Remus’s neck.

He leaned against Remus until they were both lying on the hard stone floor, limbs entwined. Then Remus’s hands were exploring Harry’s body – still gentle, yet with a certainty and skill that Harry somehow had not anticipated; and Harry’s robes were pushed away, over his head as – slightly unsure (for this wasn’t Draco, and Draco was all he knew) – Harry began to respond, touching feeling wanting. Remus’s voice was husky and broken as he said

“I… don’t want to hurt you;” and Harry pushed even closer, saying

“Please, Remus – I need…”

Ad with a groan, Remus touched him more, until Harry thought he would burst; and he felt Remus’s fingers inside him and he wanted… he wanted… and then Remus was inside him and it was different even whilst it was the same as with Draco. Spinning colours in his head, but warm, fuzzy, merging; not the sharp points of desire that…

And Harry lost coherent thought as he came.


End file.
